


Шпион и чародейка

by White_Kou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Size Kink, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько эпизодов из жизни Филиппы Эйльхарт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпион и чародейка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012  
> Бета: Trishka

В банкетном зале играет музыка и слышится гул голосов. Очередное сборище дурачков и лизоблюдов, желающих урвать у короля Редании кусок побольше. Филиппа спускается по лестнице, гордо держа голову. Морщится, когда взгляд улавливает многолетнюю пыль в выемках рифлёных мраморных колон. Констебль у Визимира — безнадежный бездарь, считает она. Дай идиоту вдвое больше времени на подготовку к пиру, результат будет таким же: застиранные портьеры, лохмотья паутины за гобеленами, закопченные подсвечники. Не те нынче короли, не те и слуги нынче, вздыхает Филиппа, медленно, с достоинством вплывая в зал.

Она растягивает губы в подобии вежливой улыбки, едва заметно склоняя голову, но не опуская глаз. Филиппа Эйльхарт не та, кто будет преклоняться перед таким сбродом. Скорее уж сброд будет кланяться ей. 

— Ваше Величество. — Приседает в грациозном реверансе. Пусть смотрят никчемные придворные замухрышки без стиля и вкуса. Пусть учатся, как следует пользоваться косметикой и подбирать наряды.

Визимир кивает, отводя глаза. 

Филиппа удовлетворенно вздыхает, следя за тем, чтобы движение мягких полушарий в декольте приковывало взгляды.

— Королева, — приветственно кивает она, наслаждаясь трепетом ресниц и легким румянцем на щеках Гедвиги Маллеорской.

Подумать только, всего несколько лет назад эта особа посмела обвинить её в связи с королем. «У меня не настолько плохой вкус», — Филиппа лишь фыркнула в ответ. Вонючий, стареющий, недальновидный мужчина — просто мечта любой чародейки, а как же. Гораздо больше её интересовала сама королева. Юное создание, еще не испорченное бесконечными адьюльтерами и не познавшее удовольствия от ласк своего заплесневелого супруга. Их связь была яркой, как вспышка падающей звезды на ночном небе, но и столь же скоротечной. В обязанности Филиппы, как придворной чародейки, входило опаивать коронованную самку стимулирующими зачатие зельями. А огромное пузо её не возбуждало. Как и обвисший живот после родов. Не говоря уже о маленьком пищащем комочке, именуемым принцем Радовидом.  
Спустя несколько лет пищащий комочек успел превратиться в молчаливого угрюмого малыша, но интерес в глазах королевы все еще не угас.

«Все может быть, милая», — Филиппа проводит языком по накрашенным карминовой помадой губам и поглаживает агаты на шее. 

— Блистаешь, как всегда, Филь. 

— Граф, — издевательски растягивая гласную, произносит чародейка.

— Никак не дождусь завершения официальной части, — делится «граф» Сигизмунд Дийкстра, шпион и советник короля Визимира Реданского. Человек, с которым Филиппе приходится делиться властью. И сотрудничать.

— Чтобы напившись свалиться под лавку к грызущим брошенные на пол кости гончим?

— Именно так. — Дийкстра складывает на груди свои огромные руки. Любимый жест, который делает необъятного шпиона еще больше. — Но что за приём? Вино разбавленное, жратвы маловато. Гости, пресветлая государыня, паршивые. Нет смысла закатывать роскошный пир, король все равно откажет послам. Лишние затраты. То ли дело свадьба.

Филиппа вздрагивает, провожая взглядом покидающую банкетный зал королеву с сыном. Дьявол! Слухи о скорой помолвке Радовида с какой-то княжной соседских государств дошли до неё не так давно. Но с кем именно Визимир собирается укрепить союз, с Темерией, Каэдвеном, Лирией или Цинтрой, Филиппа наверняка не знает. В отличие от Дийкстры. Это нервирует.

— Долго ждать придётся. — Она показывает белоснежные зубы и поднимает взгляд. 

Дийкстра выше на две головы.

Он единственный, кто позволяет себе смотреть на нее сверху вниз.

 

Огромные руки скользят по обнаженному телу, вызывая дрожь. Филиппа так и не поняла приятно ей или противно. Дийкстра, несмотря на свою внушительную комплекцию, справился с хитроумными застежками на её платье поразительно быстро. И совершенно голую усадил себе на колени. Он может обхватить её талию пальцами двух рук. А пальцами одной — без усилий сломать шею. Сила, ловкость, нечеловечески тихая походка и поразительный ум в таком огромном, непривлекательном теле. Филиппа смотрит на редкие волосенки, украшающие голову Дийкстры, и разрывается от желания предложить тому похудение с помощью с чар. Бесплатно. «По дружбе».

«Раз уж я собираюсь с тобой спать…» — Мысль обрывается, когда пальцы шпиона сначала стискивают, а потом разводят её ягодицы. И начинают ласкать промежность, спускаясь по ложбинке сзади. Именно так, как Филиппа любит.

Дийкстра, стоит отдать ему должное, никуда не торопится. Сексом он занимается так же, как и работой — не торопясь, тщательно изучая, сбивая с толку ложными выпадами, а потом, когда неосторожная дичь оказывается в ловушке, приступает к «допросу с пристрастием».

Филиппа цепляется за огромные плечи, не заботясь об оставленных ногтями красных полосах, и отчаянно, жалобно стонет. Дийкстра давно уже приспустил штаны и, подхватив своими ручищами, двигает её на своем толстом и длинном, под стать телу, члене. Между ног давно мокро — оргазменный крик чародейки уже два раза оповещал Дийкстру об успешности проводимых им манипуляций. Филиппа понимает, что выдержит еще раз или два. А потом начнет умолять, просить кончить в неё или на неё. Она надеется, что одного раза ему будет достаточно.

На секунду перед глазами возникает картина, в которой Дийкстра проводит своим огромным, остро пахнущим соками чародейки членом по её губам. И Филиппа послушно открывает рот, обхватывая карминовую, под цвет её помады, головку и начинает посасывать, забираясь языком под крайнюю плоть. 

От этого сладкая судорога снова сводит её тело, и она выгибается, кричит, пытаясь вырваться из рук Дийкстры. Но тот держит крепко. Галантно подставляет плечо под голову, которую становится слишком тяжело держать ровно, и гладит по волосам, успокаивая и пару минут позволяя прийти в себя.

А потом целует, дразня языком искусанные в наслаждении губы.

— Устала, Филь?

Едва ощутимым прикосновением проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, заставляя выгнуться и застонать.

— Продолжим.

 

— Не хотела бы я иметь в королевах бывшую стрыгу, — говорит Филиппа, покачиваясь в седле. 

Король вместе со свитой под лай гончих ускакали далеко вперёд, оставив государственного шпиона и государственную советницу позади. Лес шумит пожелтевшей листвой, радуясь последним теплым денькам в году.

— Бывших стрыг не бывает.

Дийкстра впивается зубами в сорванный с дикой яблоньки плод и косится на неё своими вечно сонными глазами. Еще одна обманчивая деталь, сбивающая с толку непросвещенных. Не удивительно, что человек со столь плебейской родословной смог за короткий срок сесть по правую руку от правителя Редании. Никто не ожидал, никто не подозревал и не думал, что такое возможно. Рядом с быстрым, острым умом Дийкстры дворцовые интриганы выглядят воистину жалко. Графью и баронам не нравится, когда их прижимают к ногтю. Не нравилось это и Филиппе. С Дийкстрой не действуют обычные способы, а каждый раз выдумывать новые становится утомительно. 

— Но ведьмак же расколдовал, говорят. — Дийкстра зевает во весь рот, зашвыривая огрызок в чащобу.

— Знаю я, как он расколдовал. Перестанут сжигать в камине нужные травы, снимут инклюз с шеи принцессочки, и придется Фольтесту новый замок для себя строить, — ворчит Филиппа. 

— Зато как бы мы зажили. Редания и Темерия — как одно государство. Представляешь, Филь?

Вот оно. Чувство, от которого подгибаются пальцы на ногах. Опасность. Подвох. Дийкстра расставляет для нее ловушки и заманивает самым сладким и желанным кусочком. Властью. «Как бы мы разделили сферы влияния, Филь? Какую область возьмешь под свой протекторат? А может, продолжим дергать за ниточки наших коронованных марионеток как делали до этого?»

— Конечно, представляю, Сигизмунд. 

«Но согласишься ли ты с моими методами?» Вопрос так и остается не заданным. Филиппа знает, что он не примет её методы. Но предпочитает забыть об этом до поры. Дийкстра ей все еще нужен.

 

Мужчины, в очередной раз убеждается Филиппа, обладают несравненным умением испортить даже самый лучший момент в жизни. Дийкстра умудряется заявить ей о решении вернуться в семью аккурат перед Сбором чародеев на Танедде. Куда тоже был приглашен и должен был сопровождать её как официальное лицо.

— Давно не видел детишек, — простодушно оправдывается он, разводя своими лапищами в стороны.

Другая бы, возможно, и поверила. Но не Филиппа. Филиппа уверена, что в словах Дийкстры следует искать двойное, а то и тройное дно. Он знает или подозревает о готовящемся заговоре, об экспериментах Вильгефорца, о его предложении чародейской братии. Знает, что вскоре маги перегрызутся за власть или перебегут на сторону Нильфгаарда. И никто не останется в стороне, не будет пресловутого нейтралитета. 

Дийкстра лишь не знает о решении, которое уже приняла Филиппа. Не хочет, чтобы его подозревали в связях с возможной предательницей. Хочет защитить себе тылы.

— Хорошо. — Филиппа кивает как можно равнодушнее, пытаясь не показать разочарования.

Трехлетняя интрижка — невелика печаль. Бывало и подольше, и поинтереснее. Она смотрит вслед удаляющемуся шпиону и думает о том, что до самого дня их встречи ни одного мужчину не уважала настолько, чтобы не копаться в его мыслях с помощью телепатии, перебирая и брезгливо рассматривая их, словно грязное белье. Пусть их интрижка и закончилась, они по-прежнему союзники. Костяк королевства Редании.

Филиппа вздыхает, привычным жестом поправляя распущенные в художественном беспорядке волосы. Сейчас нужно заботиться о более важных делах. Например, о девочке, которую привезут на Танедд Йеннифэр и ее верный пёс — ведьмак Геральт из Ривии. Носительница Старшей Крови, гена Лары аэп Шиадаль, который чародеи Северных королевств старательно взращивали более сотни лет. Ген, который даст Филиппе то, чего она так желает.

— Интересы магии прежде всего, — говорит она одними губами и приближается к своему отражению в огромном зеркале. 

Через неделю всё решится. Стоит ей оступиться, и всё пропало. Она не должна вызвать подозрений у Дийкстры.

«Интересно, — думает Филиппа, рассматривая себя в зеркале, — смогу ли я переступить через него легко и непринужденно, если того потребуют обстоятельства?» 

А потом смеётся.

Смех дается ей с трудом.

 

Магические проекции чародеек мерцают, раздражая глаза. Здесь и сейчас решится будущее магии. Будущее, которого у магии может и не быть. 

— Дорогие сестры, — начинает Филиппа, — после трагических событий на Танедде все вы смогли убедиться, насколько хрупок был союз магического общества. Сотни лет бесконфликтного существования канули в лету. Собственные амбиции и жадность власти взяли верх в умах наших коллег, тем самым поставив под угрозу само существование магии…

Взгляд невольно возвращается к пустующему месту. Двенадцатое кресло будущей Ложи приготовлено для той, что сбежала, ускользнула из рук Филиппы на Танедде. Цирилла из Цинтры. Девочка, за которой будут охотиться многие. И тот, кто её получит, станет властителем мира. Филиппа не желает отдавать такую силу кому попало.

Вчерашний друг стал врагом, доверять никому нельзя. Разве что этим «сестрам» — напомаженным стареющим бабам, именуемыми чародейками. Она знает, на чем сыграть: Францеске Финдабаир пообещать политическую поддержку и помощь в удержании короны на её прекрасной эльфской головке, малышке Меригольд — уважение и растущую с каждым днем значимость в глазах магической общественности, зазнайке Шеале — материал для чрезвычайно интересных исследований, Сабрине Глевиссиг — расширение влияния при дворе Хенсельта и так далее, и так далее. Филиппа живёт достаточно долго и знает этих женщин в достаточной мере, чтобы понимать, за какие ниточки стоит потянуть. 

— Все мы знаем о положении чародеев в Нильфгаарде. Подумайте, дамы, где мы окажемся, когда нильфы завоюют Северные королевства. 

Взгляды невольно упираются в не накрашенную, плохо причесанную и обряженную в потрепанную бесформенную черную одежду Ассирэ из Виковаро. Вот уж действительно, самый что ни на есть наглядный пример положения чародеев в Нильфгаарде. 

Довольная ошарашенными и жалостливыми взглядами «сестер», Филиппа продолжает.

— Мы должны взять политику Северных королевств под контроль. Посадить на трон сильных, находящихся под нашим влиянием, правителей, которые будут готовы сотрудничать со своими монаршими соседями, когда нам будет это выгодно. Наша цель — сформировать на Севере сильное, крепкое государство, которое сможет не только дать отпор Нильфгаарду, но и в перспективе ослабить его и тайно или явно передать власть в руки наших коллег. 

Слишком громкое заявление. Магички начинают язвить, подначивать, хамить и поливать друг друга грязью. Для них это называется диспут, Филиппа же считает подобные беседы не более чем базарной болтовней. «Идет война, — думает она, слушая в пол-уха. — И все мы, все до одной, в случае опасности подставим другую. Сварливая Сабрина, пугливая Трисс, Ло-Антиль со своим пресловутым нейтралитетом… Лишь отшельница Шеала не кажется глупой курицей, обряженной в платье».

— Для кого же предназначено двенадцатое кресло? — Заданный вопрос вырывает Филиппу из раздумий.

Она таинственно улыбается, опуская веки.

— Это и будет первая задача, которой займется Ложа. Это не обычная особа, мои дорогие коллеги. Это Жизнь или Смерть. Это наш Ключ.

 

— Виват! — вопит толпа Новиграда. В воздух взлетают цветы, шапки… другие, менее приличные предметы одежды. Филиппа едет на вороной кобыле, одетая в карминовое платье, с легкой, словно паутина, сеточкой в волосах.

Война окончена. Мирные договора подписаны в соответствии с интересами Ложи. Приказы приведены в исполнение.

Филиппа смотрит на напряженную спину вдовствующей королевы Гедвиги и ни о чем не жалеет. Мягкая, убитая горем женщина будет послушной и сделает всё именно так, как посоветует Филиппа. Стоит уделить внимание и малышу Радовиду, думает чародейка, смотря на опущенную голову королевича. Она сделает из него великого короля.

Рядом оказывается Дийкстра. Одетый в светлый, расшитый серебром жилет и такие же штаны, в кожаных сапогах, которые, кажется, трещат на его здоровенных ногах.

— Убийство Визимира в июле прошлого года, Филь, — шпион оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, — не было случайным. И полуэльф, совершивший его, не был сумасшедшим. И действовал не в одиночку.

Филиппа смотрит строго вперед. И чувствует, как у нее холодеют пальцы.

— Да что ты говоришь? — криво усмехается она и щурится, пытаясь замаскировать дергающееся от нервного тика веко. 

— Тише, Филь, — улыбается Дийкстра. Глупый боров, он думает, что стоит на пороге раскрытия великого заговора. 

— Какие у тебя есть доказательства? Откуда? 

— Ты удивишься, Филь, когда я скажу откуда. Нужно встретиться и поговорить с глазу на глаз. Когда назначишь мне аудиенцию, милостивая государыня?

Филиппа смотрит на него долгим, внимательным взглядом.

Толпа орет, бьют колокола. Марширует армия.

— Вскоре, Дийкстра. Вскоре.

Интересы магии прежде всего. 

 

Филиппа отводит руку, непроизвольно лаская пальцами обтянутую змеиной кожей рукоять плети. Раздается мягкий щелчок, еще один. И снова. С каждым ударом на белоснежных ягодицах любовницы расцветают красные полосы. Филиппа не может удержаться и ласкающе проводит по ним пальцами, а потом припадает ртом. Дразнит горящие сладкой болью следы. 

Цинтия выгибается, словно кошка, подставляясь и вихляя задом. Маленькая шлюшка.

— Будешь носить подаренный мной ошейник вне спальни тоже.

— Да, госпожа.

Шлюшка, как она есть. 

Филиппа запускает пальцы ей в волосы и тянет на себя, вынуждая со стоном выгнуться и еще больше оттопырить зад. Раскрыться полностью. Чтобы принять в себя измазанный в афродизиаках кончик рукояти хлыста.

Цинтия всхлипывает и закусывает пальцы, зная, что за стоны будет наказана.

«Чародейка на поводке» — действительно удачное название. Молодая магичка постигает секреты магии, черпая силу у своей наставницы, а та получает в свое распоряжение её тело. Почти что равноценный обмен.

Но Филиппе мало. Её больше не удовлетворяет покорность, опущенный взор, умелые руки и язык молодой любовницы. 

Филиппа хочет чего-то нового.

Филиппа хочет ту, что умеет превращаться в дракона.

Цинтия вскрикивает, зажимаясь и вздрагивая от боли. Слишком глубоко, замечает Филиппа, убирая хлыст. Открывшаяся взору картина вызывает скорее отвращение, чем возбуждение — растраханная дырка.

Она отталкивает ничего не понимающую Цинтию и молча опускается на подушки. Хочется отослать эту белобрысую дуру куда подальше. Отдать на развлечение кметам или белкам, которые осели небольшим лагерем в Вергене. 

Ненужные жестокие мысли. Все это из-за неудовлетворенности. В последнее время события развивались вовсе не по плану: исчезла Цирилла, дитя Старшей Крови, которой Филиппа готовила двенадцатое место в Ложе, сбежал Дийкстра, смекнувший, что жить ему осталось недолго, короли Севера вновь затеяли драку за паршивый кусок земли… Хаос и беспорядок. И девственница-оборотень, Истинный дракон, словно награда за прошлые разочарования.

Филиппа лениво открывает глаза, наблюдая за аккуратными, как бы просящими движениями Цинтии. Этот взгляд больше подошел бы течной суке, чем чародейке.

— Завяжи себе глаза и распусти волосы, - командует она.

Цинтия слушается. Чёрный шелк погружает её во тьму, тем самым обостряя другие чувства. Девчонка старается, усердно работая языком между ног своей дорогой наставницы, и едва слышно стонет, изнывая от желания прикоснуться к себе.

Если сильно постараться, думает Филиппа, можно представить на её месте другую. С пышными волосами цвета спелой пшеницы, неугасимым блеском в глазах и бархатным, прекрасным голосом, которым дева-воительница повела за собой целые армии. Бриллиант в груде навоза.

Филиппа вздыхает, комкая в руке простынь, и представляет, как прикасается к мягким, красным, словно маки ранним летом, губам.

— Саския, — едва слышно стонет она, когда волна удовольствия приподнимает её над кроватью и бросает вниз, принося чувство опустошения. — Можешь поласкать себя, — бросает Филиппа ученице и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает, как та трогает себя, изгибаясь так, чтобы наставнице было видно всё и в деталях.

Филиппе скучно. Она смотрит на лоснящиеся от смазки пальцы Цинтии и думает о том, что не отдаст Саскию придурку Хенесельту, Йорвету или подружкам из Ложи.

«Она будет только моя» — улыбается она победно, и восторженный крик Цинтии вторит её ликованию.

 

— Ваше Величество! — Филиппа маскирует страх в голосе удивлением. — Я не понимаю, почему меня арестовали. Всё, что я делала, служило интересам Редании. Поддержка мятежа, ослабление Хенсельта… Я рисковала собственной репутацией для вашего блага!

— Я уже не тот маленький мальчик, который верил каждому твоему слову.

Треск факелов раздражает. И эти наглые, липкие взгляды палачей за спиной. Филиппа едва сдерживает дрожь. Они не посмеют.

— В чем меня обвиняют?

Разодетый в черное, как и все нильфы, посол Шилярд фиц-Эстерлен начинает свою длинную разоблачительную речь, но Филиппа не слушает. Она и так знает, что ей скажут. Посол будет говорить именно то, что хочет услышать Радовид. А Радовид хочет обвинить во всех своих бедах её, Филиппу.

«Цинтия, нильфгаардская шлюха, предала меня. — Ей с трудом удается сдерживаться, чтобы не кусать губы от отчаянья. — Как же я могла не догадаться? Купилась на сиськи и голубые глазки, а теперь сижу за решеткой, закованная в двимеритовые кандалы. А Саския, моя дорогая малышка, в руках у идиотки Шеалы, которая, не задумываясь, пустит мою прекрасную драконицу в расход. Дьявол!»

— Ты плела заговоры против моего отца. И против меня. Весь реданский двор трясся в страхе перед всемогущей Филиппой Эйльхарт. — Раздраженный голос короля возвращает её к реальности. — А мои подданные, выслушав мой приказ, ждали твоего одобрительного кивка. Вся Редания насмехалась надо мной за глаза! — Радовид осекается, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего. Глубокий вздох, сжатые кулаки, прикрытые ресницами глаза — Филиппа узнает приемы, которым когда-то обучала королевича. Теперь уже короля. Всем этим он обязан своей придворной чародейке — жизнью, властью, короной, самообладанием и быстрым, ловким умом. Все это только благодаря ей.

— Я всегда заботилась о Вас, Ваше Величество, — едва слышно говорит Филиппа, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Да. Я хорошо помню твои уроки. Ты учила меня не отводить взгляд. Учила ждать, пока взгляд отведет мой противник. Я научился, Филиппа, видишь?

Она кивает, краем глаз замечая скучающего у стены посла. Вот кто всему виной. «Ну подожди, — мысленно обещает Филиппа. — Живым ты из Лок Муинне не выйдешь». Если бы не этот червь, Радовид, её маленький Радовид, давно отпустил бы её на свободу. И снова позволил бы стоять по правую руку от себя.

— Я не дам планам Ложи сбыться. Мне еще дорого мое королевство и земля, за которую погибал мой род. Отрекись от своих подруг, выдай нам их имена. И мы, король Реданский Радовид Пятый, простим тебя.

«Простишь ты, а как же», — думает Филиппа, гордо вздергивая подбородок. Она знает, что это ловушка. Стоит ей ступить за пределы тюрьмы, её тут же схватят нильфы, допросят, а потом убьют в любом случае. Исчезли Ассирэ и Меригольд, убита Сабрина Глевиссиг. Она должна сохранить остатки Ложи любой ценой. 

Интересы магии превыше всего.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Радовид не без удовольствия. — Тогда выколите этой ведьме глаза. Чтобы никто больше никто не боялся в них смотреть.

«Мальчишка», — фыркает Филиппа, а потом кричит от боли, когда ей выкручивают руки и бьют по ногам, заставляя упасть на колени.

— Ты еще заплатишь!

Последнее, что она видит — оловянная ложка и красная завеса, хлещущая горячими струями по щекам. А потом становится слишком темно.

— Будь ты проклят, — стонет Филиппа, содрогаясь в рыданиях и не помня себя от боли.

 

Филиппа вздыхает почти с облегчением, когда её укладывают на пыточную лавку. Она знает, что последует после щелчка двимеритовых наручников, но сейчас, после трех суток висения на крюках, она чувствует почти удовольствие. И нет дела до боли в изодранной в кровь спине. Если бы она еще так не смердела… 

Филиппа мычит, когда палач нарочно выкручивает поломанные, уже успевшие неправильно срастись, пальцы. Кричать ей не позволяет кляп, вставленный в рот после того, как она попыталась откусить себе язык. Её лишили последней возможности уйти с достоинством, обвести круг пальца Радовида и его прихвостней.

Если бы она могла, рассмеялась бы. Возвышение культа Вечного Огня и рыцарей Пылающей Розы и, как результат, облавы на чародеев и запрет магии.

«Ты еще поймешь, какую ошибку совершил! — кричала Филиппа Радовиду, когда её, избитую, слепую и несколько раз изнасилованную притащили к нему. — Когда нильфы прижмут тебя к стенке, вспомнишь Содден и четырнадцать тех, кто погиб за твою жизнь, плешивый засранец».

Засранец, видимо, сильно оскорбился, а потому позволил фанатикам новой веры вершить правосудие над своей бывшей наставницей. 

Судить её, разумеется, никто не собирался.

«Чародеи, токмо порождения диавола есть, не люди, и не достойны суда человеческого или божьего» — сообщили ей. И начались бесконечные допросы, пытки, издевательства.

Филиппа знает, что уже не выйдет отсюда живой. Она лишь хочет, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось. 

Палач пару раз поворачивает лебедку, натягивая цепи. Филиппа послушно кричит. Сложно молчать, когда двимеритовый сплав до мяса сдирает кожу на запястьях и лодыжках, а кости хрустят, норовя вот-вот выскочить из суставов.

Становится тихо. Несколько минут Филиппа слышит лишь хаотичное биение своего сердца и стук капли воды в соседней камере. А потом раздаются шаги, шелестит одежда, и слышатся влажные, хлюпающие звуки. 

Филиппа впивается в кляп зубами. Снова это. На нее, избитую, голую и наверняка синюю от гематом дрочит палач. Чтобы кончить, облить своим семенем её живот, грудь или лицо. А потом еще и помочиться.

Тварь. 

Она дергается, выламывая руки, и бьется головой о лавку. Ругает себя, что так и не смогла смириться с этим унижением. Заботиться стоит о большем, ведь после пыток её наверняка прилюдно потащат на костер. Или живьем сдерут кожу. А её сопротивление и гордость лишь подстрекают этого идиота с обломанными ногтями. Поссать на чародейку — да уж, великий подвиг, не поспоришь.

Филиппа морщится, когда на её живот падают густые, теплые струи спермы.

— Вот так, ведьмочка, — хрипит палач, звякая пряжкой ремня. — Вот для этого ты годишься. Полежи пока, насладись моментом. — Он наклоняется и проводит мокрым, вонючим языком по её пустым глазницам. — А потом я покажу тебе свои новые крючочки. Сегодня у нас в программе вырывание сосков.

Филиппа отворачивается от зловонного дыхания. Мастер своего дела, ничего не скажешь. Умеет произвести впечатление еще до начала пыток. Настоящий садист. Таких обычный секс не удовлетворяет. Крики, насилие, кровь, запах разодранных тел — другое дело.

Дверь камеры захлопывается и Филиппа вздрагивает, насколько это позволяют цепи. Ей стоило бы бояться предстоящей боли. Но на страх уже нет сил. Осталось лишь отвращение и гордость. До последней минуты она останется чародейкой. Покажет этим уродам с горящим пламенем на плащах, что такое настоящее проклятие. И ни двимерит, ни кляп, ни изломанные пальцы не помешают ей привести заклинание в действие. 

Плохо смазанные шарниры скрипят, оповещая о начале пыток. Но ни довольного свиста, с которым палач раскладывает свои инструменты, ни вкрадчивого голоса своего мучителя Филиппа не слышит.

Шаги тихи, словно по камере ступает не человек, а кот. Она ощущает взгляд и тепло, идущее от склонившегося над ней.

— Что же ты натворила, Филь? — произносит вкрадчивый, такой родной голос.

Боль дарует ей спасительный обморок.

 

Филиппа приходит в себя от ласкающего измученную кожу свежего бриза и плеска волн. Её обнимают чужие, незнакомые руки, а рядом вёсла врезаются в воду.

Во рту больше нет кляпа, а руки свободны. Она хрипит, пытаясь вырваться. Вода её спасет.  
Лучше утонуть, чем снова пережить пытки.

— Тихо, тихо, Saevherne, — горячий шепот на ухо.

— Очнулась? — весело спрашивает Дийкстра. Так вот кто сидит на веслах.

— Очнулась, — отвечает ему эльф, держащий Филиппу. — Брыкается. В воду, видимо, хочет.

— Не сдаётся до последнего. — В голосе шпиона слышится нескрываемая гордость. — Не бойся, Филь. Не для того я вырывал тебя из лап Ордена, чтобы позволить умереть. Правда, Инсегрим?

Филиппа ощущает кивок эльфа. 

И проклинает мироздание. Дийкстра и Инсегрим Фаоильтиарна. Лучше бы она сгнила на той лавке.

 

Лучи летнего солнца пробиваются сквозь занавес обвивающего беседку винограда. Птицы щебечут, обеспокоенные привычными дневными заботами. Филиппа рассматривает куст желтых роз и поглаживает пальцами мягкие лепестки.

Она снова видит. Она ходит. Она… скрывается.

Зеррикания — ох и далеко же их занесло. Полгода она жила под присмотром Волка Инсегрима — эльфского головореза, убийцы и лидера скоя’элей. В прошлом. В прошлом он бы, не раздумывая, зарубил её, а потом, привязав к седлу тело, протащил бы пару верст галопом. А она… Она испепелила бы его. Или превратила бы во что-нибудь мерзкое. И была бы не менее изобретательна. Но всё это в прошлом.

Инсегрим нянчился с ней как с маленькой, пока Дийкстра искал готовых помочь чародеев. Выздоровление было долгим и мучительным. Но оно того стоило. 

Филиппа срезает розы и несет их в дом, чтобы украсить стол в гостиной. На ней простенькое легкое платье, но всё те же излюбленные агаты на шее и карминовая помада на губах.

Слышится стук копыт. Сигизмунд приехал к обеду, как и обещал. Филиппа подзывает слуг и приказывает накрывать на стол.

Дийкстра заключает её в своих медвежьих объятьях, но обнимает по-прежнему осторожно, словно боясь сломать. Он полностью облысел и даже слегка похудел от переживаний. 

— В Нильфгаарде переполох, — делится он услышанными слухами. — Объявилась настоящая принцессе Цирилла. 

«Дитя Старшей Крови. Ключ, который я так хотела», — думает Филиппа и вздрагивает. А потом, тряхнув головой, улыбается открыто и честно.

— С возвращением, Сиг.

Интересы магии остались в прошлом. 

Пришло время подумать о собственном маленьком счастье.


End file.
